


ZoLu: Live For Me Sequel

by AquaNinjaPirate



Series: ZoLu: Live For Me [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's brother complex..., Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Marco scared for Ace (hilarious), Shounen-ai, afterlife world, can't really explain much right now: tired, read XD, small mention of sex, yaoi-ish, zoro/luffy reuinite!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Life and death 3 months after first story's end. funny Marco/Ace moment





	

Months after Zoro’s big breakdown at Luffy’s grave, things turned better or the most part. He still misses and loves Luffy dearly and will not move on to someone else knowing Luffy was the only one for him. Sanji and Robin tried to get him to move on but he told him that he was happy remaining single since Luffy was that one special one that no one can replace. He has yet to miss a single day of going to Luffy’s grave. He was currently walking with one of Luffy’s favorite flowers in his hands as he was on his way to the cemetery.

“Hey Ace!” Zoro called out walking over to the brother of the love of his life.

“Hey Zoro. You heading to Luffy’s grave again?” Ace asked since he sees him heading there every day, the cemetery can be viewed in the distance from his bedroom window.

“Of course, I promised Luffy I would every day”

“But its far from your place”

“Not that far” Zoro said and smiled

“Huh… Mind if I tag along?” Ace asked feeling bad that he hadn’t visited his brother’s grave in at least a week, Zoro was more diligent than he was.

“Nah, come with. Luffy will love to see us finally getting along” Zoro said smiling and Ace blinked and laughed

“He tried so hard too!” Ace said as they started crossing the street when it was the walk sign and a speeding car came out of nowhere and hit Zoro and Ace gasped

 “SHIT ZORO!” he yelled running to him knelt down after calling for an ambulance to come quick

 “Hey Zoro” Ace said looking to him and had wide eyes, “Shit… this isn’t good” he said as Zoro had blood run down his mouth and various other spots

“Ace…” he said coughing

“Don’t talk”

“D-don’t… let me… die” Zoro said and Ace had wide eyes, especially when Zoro grabbed his arms and looked very panicked and in pain, “I promised…” he said wincing in pain, “fuck… I promised Luffy I would live for him! Don’t let me die!”

“Z-Zoro” Ace said with tears welling up in his eyes, “I called the ambulance, it should be here soon… don’t worry, you’ll be fine” Ace said seeing Zoro start to let go of his arms and start to shut his eyes

Ace slapped his cheeks gently, “No, no don’t do that”

“…Ace?”

“Yeah?” Ace said looking to him and saw the numb look in his eyes

“… Do… you… think… Luffy…would……….forgive………………….me?” Zoro said before fainting

“Shit, Zoro come on, don’t you dare!” Ace yelled and felt for a pulse and didn’t feel one and his blood ran cold, “No… I won’t let you!” he said starting to give him basic CPR until the medics came and claimed he was dead at the scene… They still had to take his body to the Hospital for it to be in the morgue and Ace followed still shooked up by the whole deal. After all was taken care of at the hospital, Ace was currently sitting in the waiting room waiting for Marco to come get him. He groaned from the scenario being played in his mind again

‘Zoro… did you feel this way when Luffy…? No… you had it worse… I couldn’t imagine the pain you must’ve felt if I feel this way…’ Ace thought and sighed seeing Marco come in and walk to him

“…Ace, are you ok?”

“I wasn’t the one hit” Ace said muttered and Marco sighed and pulled him to his chest

“I know, but you two were becoming friends” Marco said softly and Ace had tears form

“That’s what sucks Marco! I was finally getting to know him. Like I should have when Luffy was dating him like Luffy wanted… and… and now they’re both dead”

“I know, I know. It’s ok though” Marco said trying to calm his boyfriend down and Ace got out of his grip and glared at him with tears

“How can you say that it’s ok?” He asked shocked and angry that Marco could say something like that and Marco sighed

“What I mean to say is that now you know Luffy and Zoro are meant to be together” Marco said taking one of Ace’s hands and began walking out of the hospital and towards his car

“What?” Ace asked rubbing his eye with his free hand to get rid of the blurry, “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, have you heard of this before? A person can die within the 6 months after their lover dies, it means they are soulmates and can’t live without each other” Marco said and Ace looked to him skeptical

“Sounds like a load of crap” he said getting in to the passenger’s side as Marco got into the driver’s seat and drove to a secluded part to talk more

“Ace, it isn’t fake… you told me how Zoro died. Did you think it was strange? It’s only been 3 months after Luffy died… to the exact date. And what’s the weird part, wasn’t that the same intersection Luffy was hit?”

Ace had wide eyes, “And Zoro was hit by a car” Ace said and nearly lunged into a hug from Marco

“What are you doing Ace?” Marco asked confused and glad he wasn’t actually driving when his boyfriend randomly hugged him

“You’re not allowed to die anytime soon. I’m too young to die” he mumbled and Marco blinked and laughed

“I won’t I promise. Want to head home?” Marco asked and Ace nodded still holding onto Marco’s sleeve, heading home for Marco’s famous phoenix tea; helps the nerves marvelously as Marco puts it and Ace always called him “old” for saying that.

**Elsewhere,**

“Hey Zoro”

“Hng… more…sleep” he grumbled in his sleep, swatting away the hand that was poking his face. He heard a chuckle

“Nazo, please wake up for me?”

Zoro snapped sitting up with his eyes wide. There was only one person who called him that… and that was… he turned his head and had even wider eyes, “…Luffy”

“Hey Zoro!” he said happily sitting on a chair and he realized he was currently sitting on a bed and that they were in some sort of room

“Where… are we?” Zoro asked still shocked but Luffy’s next statement made it all sink in

“We’re dead Zoro. This is where souls go, we even get houses and-” Luffy said getting cut off when Zoro hugged him tight, “Zoro?”

“…Fuck… I missed you… I missed you so much… it hurt so much…” Zoro said kissing his forehead lovingly and saw Luffy look really really depressed, “What’s wrong?”

“Zoro…” he said looking to the side and sighed before looking into Zoro’s eyes and gently caressed his cheek, “I’m really sorry I died… I tried so hard to stay alive, I really did… but the force was too strong… and I hurt you worse than anyone ever could by dying on our anniversary… I’m so sorry” he said with tears about to fall and it brought tears to Zoro’s eyes

“No, no” Zoro said gently wiping the tears away from his eyes, “Don’t be sorry over something you couldn’t control” Zoro said and smirked, “Hey, but we’re together now, right?”

Luffy laughed and nodded, “You got that right”

Zoro couldn’t take it and pulled Luffy into a desperate kiss like his ‘life’ depended on it and they soon sat on the bed panting, hands instantly resting on each other

“Hey Lu?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you forgive me?”

“For what?”

“For dying… I promised I would live… and then I go get myself killed” Zoro said and Luffy huffed

“Zoro I can’t give my forgiveness to something that doesn’t need it. Like you said, it wasn’t in your control” Luffy said seeing Zoro smile causing him to sigh, “But that would be different if you killed yourself over something trivial as my death”

Zoro froze, “…I did try to…”

“Hmm? Sanji saved you didn’t he? And you never tried to kill yourself again after that right?” Luffy asked kissing Zoro on the cheek, “I am upset though”

“About?”

Luffy pouted out his cheeks, “that you couldn’t live a little bit longer” Luffy said and Zoro sighed

“I wish I was stronger”

“What do you mean Zoro?”

“Well I still couldn’t function weeks after your death… I needed help with things that I don’t normally need help with and… and I’m sorry for being weak”

“Zoro. Seriously. You’re the strongest person I know. How many people could function after seeing what you saw on the day you saw it?”

“Not many… I guess” Zoro said and Luffy grinned and hugged him

“My Zoro is strong no matter what he says” Luffy said and Zoro smiled but if faded a little with Luffy’s next line, “You know it’s pointless to have anniversaries”

“How so?”

“Well we’re pretty much here for eternity” Luffy said and Zoro laughed

“Spending eternity with you sounds way better than anniversaries” Zoro said hugging him and Luffy nodded in agreement before looking to him

“You also realize that you do need to make up for that one time” Luffy said

“What one time?”

“We were going to have sex” Luffy said seductively rubbing a hand up one of Zoro’s arms. Zoro looked to him and the sight went straight to his groin. Luffy had one of the sexiest looks Zoro has ever seen. Zoro let out a slight grunt as Luffy began kneading in between his legs, leaning down and put his clothed member in his mouth

“Ngh… Shit” Zoro lost all control and pinned Luffy to the bed ripping their clothes off in the process. They both started the long whatever time is in the afterlife passionate love-making

**In the Living World**

Ace and Marco were in bed after a night of their own love-making; Ace was currently watching TV as Marco was reading a book. All the sudden Marco turned to Ace when he saw him freeze and twitch

“What’s wrong Ace? Was I too rough?”

Ace growled ignoring the last question Marco asked and sat up, “My ‘Luffy’s innocence’s in danger’ radar is going off…”

Marco had a sweat-drop knowing full well what the kid was talking about since he heard it many times before and saw Ace get up and glare at the ceiling

“That bastard, I’ll kick his sorry ASS!” Ace yelled and Marco tried to calm him down

“Hey, hey… Ace, weren’t you becoming friends with Zoro?” Marco asked and Ace nodded

“Yeah” Ace said calmly walking to the drawer to look for something, “but when Luffy is in danger, he comes before everything else. I WILL do anything for him” Ace said aiming a gun at his head and Marco gasped

“Fuck!” Marco said running to him and pulled the gun away right as Ace pulled the trigger, the bullet missing them both by mere inches and lodged itself in the ceiling

“Fuck Ace! What the hell were you thinking!?” Marco yelled in shock and Ace looked to him with a determined look

“Luffy needs me” Ace said

“He’s dead Ace” Marco said and Ace looked at him with the ‘seriously’ look and pointed to the gun still in his hands.

“Give me that!” Marco said taking the gun tossed it into a secure safe, only he knows the password to and turned around to talk to ace about his actions when he found him having a knife closer to his neck

“SHIT! ACE!” Marco yelled pulling the knife away. After stopping 3 more attempts, Marco resorted to knocking Ace out and tying him to a chair. Marco, still with the frying pan he knocked Ace out in his hand, he ran his free hand through his hair

“Goddamn I’m calling for a therapist in the morning… that brother complex is getting worse… fuck”

“Not… have… brother… compeaah” Ace said in his unconscious state and Marco looked to him and sighed out. So even unconscious, Ace still can fight about if he has a brother complex or not…

“He has a brother complex”

**With Zoro and Luffy**

After their love-making, they both laid in each other’s arms both smiling like no one’s business

“That was amazing”

“Sure was”

“I can’t wait until your brother gets here. He then can see that it was always you who initiated sex” Zoro said and sighed out when hearing Luffy chuckle

“I missed that chuckle of yours” Zoro said

“Wonder what his reaction would be” Luffy said thoughtful and Zoro pulled him closer

“His bother complex would create a fog of denial” Zoro said and Luffy laughed

“For sure! Can’t wait for our ‘lives’ together here for eternity”

“Me neither” Zoro said kissing him on the head before they fell asleep

**In the Living World**

“I DO NOT HAVE A BROTHER COMPLEX!” Ace yelled waking up

“Fucking hell!” Marco yelled sitting up scared to be woken up by some loud scream, “Why the hell are you yelling!?”

Ace looked around and looked to his arms and back at Marco with narrowed half eyes, “Marco why the hell am I tied up…?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not on my FF account: I actually just typed it up from my written version :D
> 
> Sorry if it seemed rushed at all... I actually added more detail than the written version has: weird how full written parts are but when you type it, it just seems emptier than when you first wrote it, LOL XD
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
